


Butcher's Bill, Or, The Gashlycrumb Vessels

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five vessels who might have been (and one who was).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butcher's Bill, Or, The Gashlycrumb Vessels

**Author's Note:**

> My theory is that the psykids were potential vessels for Lucifer, primed with demon blood by Azazel.   
> Written in response to [](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morebutterflys**](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/) ' prompt, "five of Azazel's disappointments."   
> Many thanks to [](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**anaraine**](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**scintilla10**](http://scintilla10.dreamwidth.org/) for betaing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A is for Ava, who tried to survive  
B is for Brady, they met in a dive  
C is for Callie, she poured them their drinks  
D is for Daniel, he'll find her (he thinks)  
E is for Ella, mom wants her alive |  [ ](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/somnolentblue/metinadive.png)  
---|---  
F is for Frances, the one who died first  
G is for Gary, who once she coerced  
H is for Hayden, best friend now alone  
I is for Isis, her horse, a blue roan |  [ ](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/somnolentblue/francesisis.png)  
J is for Jake, whom death once passed by  
K is for Kate, baby sis did cry  
L is for Luke, now brother-in-law  
M is for Meg, first demon they saw  
N is for Nate, their kid asking why |  [ ](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/somnolentblue/katelukemeg.png)  
O is for Ofelia, she's Ava's first kill  
P is for Pippa Lee, they courting were still  
Q is for Q. Quirrell, the one she role-played  
R is for Reginald, he died by her blade |    
[ ](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/somnolentblue/byherblade.png)  
S is for Sydney, he talked to Oaks' haunts  
T is for Talia, her father she wants  
U is for Ulysses, the pup they hand-fed  
V is for Valentin, first corpse Syd saw dead |  [ ](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/somnolentblue/sydneyicon.png)  
W is for Winchester, took Lucifer in  
X is for xylophone, Luce playing his skin  
Y is for yellow eyes, the blood shining through  
Z is for zealotry, Dean's love that he knew  


  
But:  
They Won.


End file.
